


How

by toooldtotrickortreat



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, First Relationship, Friendship, Gay, Gay solidarity, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Pre-Season/Series 04, Roommates, Skam Season 3, We Die Like Men, for noora, implied/referenced eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toooldtotrickortreat/pseuds/toooldtotrickortreat
Summary: Eskild’s perspective on the time Isak lived in the Kollektiv.





	1. To Raise A Closet Case

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any inconsistencies between this and the show I’m mostly writing this from memory and DailyMotion ruins my WiFi :-)
> 
> (I couldn’t resist rewatching the bed scene at the beginning of 3x05 though. However, I refuse to watch That Conversation between Eskild and Isak more than the one time I already have)

His plan had been simple; go to a gay bar, find a cute guy to spend a night with and deal with his hangover tomorrow.

Of course, with Eskild’s luck, that could never happen.

There was a kid - teenager, rather - sitting at the bar, clearly shitfaced, and the subject of many unwelcome eyes around the venue. Eskild could at least be thankful for the careful eye the bartender was clearly keeping on the kid.

It took a little while before Eskild realised he recognised the mop of blond curls. It was the boy Noora had asked him to figure out whether or not the kid was gay. Isak Valtersen.

The fact that he was sitting in a gay bar spoke volumes. Although, Isak didn’t seem completely aware of his surroundings, simply running his finger across the rim of his empty glass and staring at nothing.

Tentatively, Eskild approached. The bartender gave him a pointed look but didn’t say anything.

“Isak?” Eskild asked softly, and the blond’s head snapped towards him. The bartender, seeming satisfied that Eskild had known Isak’s name, moved away.

“Do I know you?” Isak slurred, his words not quite distinguishable. Lucky, Eskild had a lot of practice with understanding clearly upset drunks.

“I’m Noora’s roommate,” Eskild informed slowly, sitting down on the stool beside Isak. “Eskild.” A flicker of recognition seemed to go through Isak’s eyes, but he didn’t reply.

“Look, Isak,” Eskild said softly, Isak facing him but only wearing a blank expression. “It’s probably not safe for you to be here right now.” It _definitely_  wasn’t, but Isak didn’t need to hear that now. “Can I call you a cab? Get you home?”

Finally, Isak showed some form of emotion, but it wasn’t a good one. His eyes widened and breathing halted. He tried to stand up, stumbling under the effect of copious alcohol consumption. “No,” he said.

“Isak?” Eskild asked, standing himself and reaching out to steady the teen.

“No,” Isak insisted, shaking his head and looking at the ground. He had a vice grip on Eskild’s supporting arms. “ _No_. I’m not going back there.  _You can’t make me_ -”

“Okay!” Eskild interrupted. Isak stopped abruptly, looking up at him. “Okay, I won’t. Just breathe, okay?” Isak, seeming to have only just noticed his shallow breaths now, consciously took a few deep breaths.

“Good,” Eskild encouraged softly. “Look, you can stay with me tonight, okay?” Isak gave him a look. “Not like that,” Eskild quickly amended. “I’ll sleep on the couch. We’ll talk when you’re sober, okay?”

So that’s what happened. And when Eskild got some sense of Isak’s situation, he quickly set up a mattress in the basement and gave Isak the key.

𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁

It wasn’t hard for Eskild to play dumb when Noora questioned him about the bedding in the basement. He evaded all her questions, not wanting to lie but not being able to tell the truth either.

That he was housing a lost teen.

Eskild hadn’t been able to decipher much about Isak yet. He had very carefully built walls around his emotions, that much was clear. He was ten feet in the closet - yes, Eskild  _did_ lie saying that he was straight, but that was only to get Eva and Noora to leave him alone - and Eskild couldn’t tell if Isak was fully aware of his sexuality yet.

Then when Noora moved to England - and you can  _bet_  Eskild was utterly devastated about that - he brought Isak up to live in her old room.

Isak wore an expression of barely-concealed wonder as he was ushered around the flat. Whether or not he had been there before for some sort of party, Eskild didn’t know, but it would be different now anyway. The prospect of this being a new home.

Isak was quick to agree to move in, warning them about potentially late rent because of his dad being unreliable, which Eskild didn’t give too much thought to. Soon enough, the number of roommates was back to three.

𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁

They barely saw Isak for the first while he lived in the Kollektiv. There was evidence of him, sure - laundry, dishes, shoes - but he was only ever present at night, and never with the door open. Occasionally Linn would be watching TV at some ungodly hour and Isak would stumble into the kitchen with headphones on in search of food, appearing to have never slept at all. At least Linn didn’t have to worry about school the next day. Isak, on the other hand, was running on fumes.

Isak may have been vocally frustrated at his roommates, mostly Eskild, barging into his room, but Eskild mentally insisted that he wouldn’t have to if Isak just let them in. Figuratively and literally.

If there was any doubt about Isak’s sexuality, it was put to rest at how agitated he got when Eskild asked what he thought of some Grindr guy. Eskild tried not to push it, but sometimes he couldn’t help it. He just wanted to help this kid.

So the trio co-existed, never questioning the situation.

That is, until Noora got back.

𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁

Eskild’s suspicions were growing. Isak would get home from school in a not-terrible mood, which would slowly deplete into his usual indifference by the time dinner came around.

It bordered on agitation sometimes, mostly when Eskild, Linn and Noora hung out while Isak remained on the sidelines. Eskild didn’t understand Isak sometimes - why couldn’t he put down his phone and just make an effort to bond? It wasn’t fair that he got mad about being left out without trying to spend time with them at all. He could at least not wear the hood of his jumper when they were in the same room.

But yes, for some reason, Isak wasn’t moody all the time. Just when he had been home from school for a couple of hours or so.

Everything became apparent on the last Friday of October.

Isak and his friends had long since left, and Noora and Linn were both out - Noora with her friends and Linn with family for the weekend - so Eskild was appreciating having the place to himself; eating all the junk food he wanted (bless his fast metabolism) and watching sex-heavy shows in the living room. He had been so gracious as to clean up Isak’s mess, but he was definitely planning how Isak could pay him back later.

His thoughts were cut short by the front door opening and closing, followed by giggling and shushing.

_Surely not_ , Eskild thought, creeping down to stick his head out into the hallway, but sure enough, it was Isak and another boy, presumably the one he had over earlier. Isak was making the most noise yet shushing the other, who simply looked down at him with a satisfied smile and raised eyebrows. The pair were dripping wet, and Eskild could only watch as they disappeared into Isak’s bedroom.

 

Eskild still couldn’t believe the turn of events when he woke up the next morning. Even more than that,  _Isak’s boy still hadn’t left yet_ , if the occasional huff of laughter that wasn’t always Isak’s or the barely-there mumbling were anything to go by.

When it got late enough in the morning, Eskild decided he had to do something. He gently knocked on Isak’s door.

“What do you want?” came Isak’s voice after a few moments of hesitation.

“Are you going to stay in your room all day?” Eskild asked, half joking. He honestly wouldn’t be surprised if Isak did though, a boy in his bed or not. It had happened enough already.

There’s a second, then, “I’m sleeping!”

Eskild scoffed to himself. “Ok…” Then, he couldn’t help himself. “Whose shoes are that in the corridor?”

That would be a real test. “They’re, uh…” Unsurprisingly, Isak was trying to make up a story about them. Eskild crossed his arms and shook his head. “They’re Jonas’. I borrowed them.”

Eskild wondered how the other boy in there felt about that. He supposed, though, that if anyone was going to be with Isak of all people, they would have to deal with being one of his many secrets. “Ok,” Eskild finally responded lightly, before walking away.

He sincerely hoped that Isak wouldn’t ruin this for himself.

𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁

How dare Isak? How _dare_  he?!

Eskild knew Isak was uninformed, that wasn’t the issue, but  _come on_. There’s a difference between being clueless and being blatantly rude.

In a way, it was nice having Isak confirm his and Even’s thing directly, but it wasn’t worth what followed afterwards. Being gay wasn’t something hard to understand. It wasn’t a personality trait - a ‘flamboyant’ guy wasn’t automatically gay - it was just a matter of who you wanted in your pants.

Deep down, Eskild knew Isak didn’t mean it the way it came out. But it just _hurt_. Sue Eskild for being hurt about Isak putting down Pride and fighting for rights.

So Eskild simmered while Isak was out with his friends. Linn was in her room and Noora was at some party. After a couple of hours, Eskild wasn’t mad anymore. Rather, he was determined to make Isak understand the community which, like it or not, he was a part of.

At some point late in the night, as Eskild was eating instant noodles and watching British game shows, the front door opened and was slammed closed. A few seconds later, there was a soft thud on the floor.

It couldn’t be Noora - not only was she staying the night at Eva’s house with her group of friends, but she was never that aggressive. Eskild, abandoning his food, went to investigate…

...Only to find Isak curled into a ball in the corner of the hallway, his hat lying several feet away from him as he clawed at his hair, twisting and pulling.

Eskild didn’t speak. He ran to Isak, sliding across his knees until he was right beside him. He gently prised Isak’s hands away from his head, latching them onto the front of Eskild’s shirt instead.

“Breathe, Isak,” Eskild soothed softly. “Follow me, okay?” He took exaggerated breaths until Isak was shakily following along. Isak looked up at him, for the first time since Eskild found him there, with watery eyes, tears already staining his skin. Simultaneously, Isak buried his face into Eskild’s shoulder as Eskild pulled him into a hug. Isak held on tight, like Eskild was his anchor, and Eskild ran his fingers through Isak’s hair. Neither of them acknowledged the growing dampness on Eskild’s sleeve.

At some point, they migrated to the couch and Linn joined them, sandwiching Isak between them as he fell asleep using Eskild as a pillow, his legs stretched across Linn’s lap and hands held gently between hers.

Neither of them spoke as Isak fell under. Only one thought ran through Eskild’s head.

_I need to do better_.


	2. To Raise A Baby Gay

Things got worse before they got better.

Not worse, exactly, but they remained pretty bad. Isak wasn’t sleeping long, was in a constant bad mood, and was barely talking. If Eskild though Isak wearing a hoodie around the flat was bad, now he was wearing three layers at almost all times with a beanie or cap underneath his hood.

At the very least, Isak wasn’t quite cutting himself off as much from Eskild or Linn anymore. He was still touchy with Noora, but Eskild suspected that might be because she was connected with his school experience, which clearly wasn’t going great for Isak.

Isak didn’t hide in his room all the time when he couldn’t sleep anymore, instead taking up residence on the couch. Eskild would come out of his room to find him fidgeting slightly, staring into space, or acting as a pillow for a sleeping Linn while the TV played some cop show. Every time, Eskild would join him, offering his silent support.

Eskild just wished he could help more. But to do that, Isak would have to let him in. And that certainly wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. He could only watch as the bags underneath Isak’s eyes grew darker and expression grew more resigned.

𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁

“ESKILD!” the distinct voice of Isak shouted as the door swung open. Eskild, in the middle of preparing an admittedly elaborate snack, went to see what all the noise was about.

“What?” he asked tiredly, then caught sight of Isak. He was panting like he’d run home. He was tense but seemed brighter than before. Happier.

“I came out,” Isak sighed, swinging the door closed behind him.

Eskild’s jaw dropped, then he broke into a grin. It was gleeful and proud. “Isak! That’s amazing!” Eskild exclaimed. “Who did you tell? How did it go? Give me the details!”

“Jonas,” Isak informed, letting himself be dragged to the couch. Eskild was practically bouncing with excitement. “He took it really well. Didn’t make a big deal out of it at all.”

“That’s great!” Eskild nodded enthusiastically. “Did you tell him about you-know-who?” Eskild had been avoiding using Even’s name since it tended to cause Isak some level of unease whenever it was mentioned.

“Yeah,” Isak nodded. “He, uh, he said Even should break up with his girlfriend.”

Eskild’s grin grew even wider. “That’s great, Isak,” he said, leaning his head on Isak’s shoulder. Isak didn’t pull away. “He’s such a good friend for you. You’re lucky to have him.”

Isak’s smile was small but genuine. “Yeah. I am.”

𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁

When Eskild walked into the kitchen with Noora on a lazy Saturday morning, he was not expecting to find a random teenage boy cooking breakfast.

“Hello!” the boy greeted enthusiastically. He stuck out his hand for them to shake. “I stayed overnight with Isak. I’m Even.”

Thankfully Noora reacted and exchanged greetings because Eskild’s mind blanked for a second before it began racing with thoughts. So _this_ was Even. The boy who had played with Isak’s heart and caused him so many sleepless nights. Eskild tentatively shook Even’s outstretched hand, ready to pounce at any second. But, as the three talked, Eskild could feel himself warming up to Even. Who was he to judge Even, anyway? He didn’t know him.

Eventually, Isak emerged, looking incredibly tired and withdrawn before switching to confusion at the sight of Even in the flat’s kitchen. Noora was quick to excuse her and Eskild. It was clear that everyone in the room knew that ‘water yoga’ was a blatant lie, but Even seemed eager to have Isak to himself and Isak still looked confused, but his eyes weren’t straying from Even. The moment Noora and Eskild left the room, they hid out of sight to listen. Noora more subtly, wandering idly but remaining within earshot. Eskild was squatted behind the door frame like some sort of spy.

They didn’t pay too much attention to the more serious conversation Even and Isak had, having the decency to grant them _some_ privacy. But when Gabrielle came on the radio and the volume suddenly went up, Eskild tuned back in and scooted closer to the doorframe, so he could see but not be seen. Noora joined him.

Even and Isak were very cute, that much was clear to anyone with eyes. And for Eskild, who worried over Isak’s wellbeing every second, felt very much affected. Even very openly cared about Isak, and Isak, despite the eye-rolling, clearly felt the same. Then the two started making out and the roommates took their cue to leave.

Noora beamed at Eskild, who pumped his arm in triumph. They were proud of their boy.

𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁

_How had this happened?_ Eskild pondered this to himself as he sat on the couch, Isak leaning heavily against his side with tears on his face, staring at nothing. He wasn’t crying anymore, but he hadn’t made any effort to clean himself up.

The afternoon before, Eskild had received some rushed, grammar-filled texts that Isak was going to be staying with Even overnight. Eskild knew what that meant, of course he did, and despite his concern over how briefly the two had been together - back together? - he offered his support and a request to call if either of them needed him.

He hadn’t expected a call, but he got one. Incredibly late at night, he would add. Isak had been frantic, a blubbering mess mumbling indistinguishably. Eskild had eventually gotten a location out of him, making a mental note to add the Kollektiv to one of those family phone-tracking apps, and had gone in a cab to bring Isak home.

Isak had hyperventilated, cried, mumbled, cried some more, and now he appeared to be dissociated. Eskild didn’t anticipate either of them getting any sleep, and he was right. The next morning, Linn found them both staring into the distance, oblivious to their surroundings.

The next few days were rough, to say the least. Isak hid in his room but let Eskild inside. Eskild offered half-hearted advice, knowing he wouldn’t be taken up on it. That was okay though - there were some things you had to experience yourself, no matter how amazing your guru was.

Isak went to church one night, then came back with Even. Both of them had been crying, but the tension in Isak’s shoulders was gone. Even looked blank, nothing like the boy Eskild had found cooking in the kitchen that one morning. Isak, when he had to go back to school, explained that Even was bipolar and that he’d really appreciate if they looked after him.

Even slowly emerged from his depression and, in a less obvious way, Isak came out of his. The waters had calmed, they were happy.

Noora was proud that Isak had been able to get to such a high point, both emotionally and romantically. Linn just informed the new couple not to get up to anything while she was there. Eskild unofficially adopted Even as the newest of his children, informing him that he could come to Eskild about anything.

Finally, the Kollektiv was peaceful.

𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁

It wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows, of course. Well, maybe it was all rainbows, with at least half of the roommates being out and proud gays, but there were low points.

Noora had a relapse into her eating problems. It was minor, not a long period at all, but still difficult. Isak had no idea what to do, in a panic about how snappish Noora was being, but he watched Linn and Eskild with rapt attention so he could understand what to do if (when) it happened again.

Linn still stayed in a dark room for periods of time, which wasn’t rare, but one session was worse. She was clearly having a depressive episode, which was mostly handled by Eskild, but the others offered their support as well. Isak would just sit with her, neither talking, which was when Linn was most calm. Linn wasn’t the type to make grand declarations of love, but one night at the tail-end when the four were squished on the couch she mumbled something about loving them as she fell asleep on Noora’s lap, her legs stretched across Eskild and Isak. 

Even had another episode. It wasn’t as drastic as last time, but the depression still hit. He remained holed up in Isak’s room, Isak tending to him and doing his best to not be condescending. The other roommates felt like they were more of a help than last time, but the majority of the credit went to Isak. After the depression, apparently, neither of the boys cared who could hear them. The three just turned the TV up louder and rolled their eyes. ‘Evak,’ they had sighed fondly with the shakes of their heads.

Eskild had a minor heartbreak, nearly scoring with a guy before being ghosted. He was only really bummed out the night it happened, a bit gloomy for the next few days then perfectly fine. The night it did happen, only Isak had been home. Even was with his parents, Noora with her friends and Linn was at a family reunion, so Isak stayed with him. They drank tea and hot chocolate - “You can’t drink coffee at _midnight_ , Isak,” and watched cartoons.

Eskild had snapped at one point late into the night, or rather early in the morning. Isak had been attempting to offer some words of advice, logical but lacking a certain sensitivity, and Eskild just cut him off.

“What would _you_ know, Isak?” he had asked, weary but agitated. “Your first boyfriend turned out to be fucking perfect.” He’d regretted it as soon as he said it - if anything Isak would get it better than anyone - but he had said it nonetheless. Isak, thankfully, didn’t take offense.

“Of course I know, Eskild,” he’d said, leaning his head on Eskild’s shoulder. “Like you told me. It’ll pass.” That was when Eskild’s dam broke. He rarely cried, but here he was. He had apologised multiple times within a single breath. Isak had shaken his head, insisting it was fine.

 

It was a few weeks later when things came full circle. Even had gone back to his parents’ house three nights before, and Noora was sleeping over with Chris B and the girls. Eskild woke to footsteps outside his room. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was 4 am. He got out of bed with a grumble, pulling his dressing robe on and opening the door. Unsurprisingly, it was Isak. He was pacing back and forth down the hall, running his right hand through his hair and across his face repeatedly while his left hand tugged on the hem of his t-shirt.

“What are you doing?” Eskild asked, lifting his hand to his face as he yawned. Isak didn’t seem to hear him. Squinting through the darkness, Eskild couldn’t see any earbuds in Isak’s ears. “Isak?” he called, raising his voice just slightly.

Isak’s eyes shot up, and even through the dark Eskild could see his eye bags. “Why are you awake, Isak?” he asked softly, leading Isak into the living room so they wouldn’t have to be as quiet. When he turned on the light, he got a better sense of the state Isak was in. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair a mess. His skin was pale and the eye bags were even more prominent.

“Can’t sleep,” Isak shrugged, sinking into the couch and burying his face into the backrest. “I’m fine.”

“Why can’t you sleep?” Eskild pushed. Isak shrugged. Eskild could guess: Even wasn’t there. Eskild knew Isak’s anxiety was worse at night, but it had never been a point for major concern, maybe causing a sleepless night here or there but nothing Isak couldn’t handle himself. Even must have been a great help for that. Maybe Isak grew more reliant.

“Isak, have you slept since Even went home?” Eskild asked slowly, already knowing the answer and not liking it. Isak shrugged carelessly, but his eyes were cast down, ashamed. Eskild took a deep breath. _Great_.

“He hasn’t been here for three days, Isak,” Eskild informed as if Isak needed to be told. “He won’t be back for another week, at least. Not overnight, anyway. What are you going to do?” Again, Isak shrugged, sinking into himself. “I…” Eskild trailed off, knowing Isak wasn’t going to like what he was about to say. “I think you should see someone, Isak. Like, like a psychiatrist. Or something.”

Isak’s eyes immediately shot up and he shook his head rapidly. “No,” he stated, insistent. “No, I don’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I-” Isak began, then trailed off before starting up again. “My problems aren't that bad. Why should someone…Why should I take up someone’s time when someone else needs it _more_? I’m fine, Eskild, I’m handling it. I promise.”

“No, you’re not!” Eskild insisted, a bit too loud. Isak flinched back, and Eskild winced. “Even if someone has worse experiences than you, that doesn’t mean yours aren’t valid.” This was difficult to explain. “Please, Isak. Just go once. For now, we’re going to drink tea and I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep.” Isak opened his mouth to protest but, knowing Eskild wouldn’t back down, sighed and nodded.

Isak didn’t sleep that night, so Eskild didn’t either. They spent the next day on the couch - it was Sunday, thank God, and Isak had gotten his homework done on previous nights spent up - not talking very much. Isak fell asleep on Eskild’s shoulder at 2 am, waking at 6. It was better than nothing.

When Even came back, Isak explained the situation to him with Eskild sitting beside him. Tears were shed, with Even’s insistence to _tell him when something was wrong_ \- “I’ve been telling him that since I met him, Even, it doesn’t work” - and plans were made. An appointment was quickly scheduled. Within a few weeks, Isak was on medication. It was several more before he was on the right combination for him and, finally, he was getting steady, restful nights. Eskild, after checking in on him after a week of full nights of sleep and only seeing improvement, smiled and thanked what powers might exist that his gay son had finally caught a break.

𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁

The van was running, Even behind the wheel. Noora and Linn had already bid Isak their goodbyes with barely held back tears. Now it was Eskild’s turn, and the Isak would be leaving them forever.

“It’s not farewell, Eskild,” Isak laughed, sounding oddly choked up. “I’m not even moving that far.”

“If it’s not your bedroom then it’s too far for me,” Eskild insisted. Isak smiled and Eskild rushed forward, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. For the first time, Isak put up no resistance and reciprocated it fully. Being with Even really had changed him for the better.

“Text me every day,” Eskild ordered, letting Isak go and rubbing away the tears under his eyes. “Call every week. If anything goes wrong you can come back.”

“Thanks, Eskild,” Isak nodded, his voice soft. He turned to go to the passenger seat. Before getting in, he stopped and looked at Eskild over his shoulder.

“What?” Eskild demanded, snappy, feeling like he was going to break down then and there.

Isak grinned. Slightly mischievous, but overall genuine. “Eskild is my guru,” he stated, then got into the van and was driven away from Eskild’s nest.

Eskild let out an amused huff of air, then followed the girls back inside. Noora worked on moving back into her room and Linn went to lie in her bed. The Kollektiv was glum, having just lost a roommate. Isak would always be an honorary member, though.

It was more of a family, anyway, and families don’t end just like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: this probably won't be as long as the last one  
> chapter: *is 800 words longer*  
> me: .......welL I GUESS
> 
> thanks so much for reading this pals. i hope you enjoyed it! sorry the ending is so cheesy but it felt fitting :)


End file.
